


Poems

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are some really old poems I wrote about Harry Potter. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry Potter

H – Harry is a wizard that goes to  
A – a school of magic  
R – really  
R – really far away.  
Y – Young witches and wizards can go there.

P – Potter is his last name and he plays a game  
O – of the name of Quidditch.  
T – There are many adventures  
T – that his friends and he goes on  
E – every school year. He’s a  
R – really cool guy!


	2. Hogwarts

H – Hufflepuff,  
O – or  
G – Gryffindor,  
W – what  
A – a house.  
R – Ravenclaw  
T – Time for  
S – Slytherin.


	3. Polyjuice Potion

Come and get your Polyjuice Potion.  
Get a notion  
That it’s not lotion.  
So come and get your Polyjuice Potion.  
Boy, does it taste so bad!


End file.
